Demons head, Humans heart
by Dysfunctional-Genius
Summary: The Inu gang stumbles across a strang female on one of their many travels. Shes not human, demon, or half. Acording to Inuyasha, shes a tribreed. And he thought life as a Hanyou was hard! just read, I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha. This is the only time that I will put this in this story.

-

-

-

"Are you sure that its this way, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the raven haired girl on his back, she tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Yes, the jewel shard should be right up here. Oh, whoa, it looks like there was a big battle..." she said, then mumbled to herself as the area changed from thick lush forest scenery to that of a obvious long drawn out battle. Trees were down around them and the ground was soaked in blood, while in front of them lay the bodies of four large demons that had chunks missing from them and teeth and claw marks all over their bodies.

"Inuyasha, whats wrong?" Kagome asked feeling him stop and stiffen, he sniffed around as Kirarra landed beside them and Sango,Miroku, and Shippo got off of her.

"I cant smell anything, not even the blood from the demons, its like there's,"

"A barrier!" Sango said surprised as she tried to walk forward but was stopped by an invisible force. She stepped back and Miroku nodded to himself as he walked forward and reached his hand out, the static resistance from the barrier was visible under his hands, he frowned.

"Its very weak. Strong enough to keep the smells within, and any minor threats and humans out." he said as Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and he pulled out his sword. The barrier easily broke underneath it. He gagged slightly as the smell hit him all at once and shook his head to clear it.

"The jewel shard is right ahead of us." Kagome said as they nodded and continued. Inuyasha then paused and frowned as he sniffed the air, then let out a small growl. Shippo blinked and sniffed around too, he blinked.

"What is that, Inuyasha? It doesn't smell like a full blooded demon, but..." he sniffed and frowned, confused. They rounded a small bend in the trail of destruction and stopped, each of them stiffened slightly.

In front of them was what looked like a wolf demon, it was about a head taller then Kirarra in her larger form and almost twice as long. Its fur was mainly black, but its ears were a dark blue color, along with its underbelly and the fur around its feet, and the tip of the rather fluffy dog-like tail. The eyes were a deep, dark blood red and the fangs were covered in blood as it growled dangerously at them. What caught there attention the most was the jewel shard between its two front paws. It was laying down, the front right leg had a long claw mark that started from the shoulder and went to the bend of its leg.

"Keh, piece of cake!" Inuyasha said as he drew his sword and waited from the demon to jump up and attack, he frowned slightly as it just laid its ears back and growled more. He scowled slightly as he sniffed deeper, then blinked slightly.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned, he frowned slightly.

"Shes a tri breed." he said as they blinked at him.

"Huh?" Shippo asked, Inuyasha shrugged as he put his sword away.

"Human, Wolf, and dog." he said as he rolled his sleeves up and took a step forward. "Alright, pal, you just let me have that jewel shard there and no one will get hurt, got it?" he growled out, Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyahsa!! Shes hurt!! We cant just leave her here!!" she said as he scowled back at her.

"Forget it, Kagome!! We don't know her, and we don't even know if she can understand us or not!" he said as Kirarra transformed to her smaller form and jumped on Sango's shoulder as the demon slayer, kitsune, and monk sighed knowing an argument was fixing to happen.

"Why don't you just ask her then?!" she asked as she started towards the female demon, then gulped as the she wolf bared her fangs and growled louder. "Its alright, calm down, were not going to hurt you." she said softly as she stepped forward, she got about ten feet and then stopped when the demon lowered her ears again and let out a dangerous warning growl.

"Kagome, get back." Inuyasha said seriously as he walked over to where Kagome had froze, he stood in front of her and looked at the demon. "Just let us have the shard and we will leave you alone." he said as he pulled out his sword, the demon let out a growl and stumbled to her feet, they all tensed as she glared around at them, then turned and darted off as into the forest as fast as her injured let would let her go, leaving the jewel shard and a trail of blood behind her.

"Well that was easy! She didn't even put up a fight!" Shippo said happily as Inuyasha grabbed the jewel and huffed as he handed it to Kagome, who sighed, then let out a squeak.

"Inuyasha!! We have to go back to the well!! I have a test next week that I cant miss!!"

-

-

-

Kagome sighed to herself as she slipped out of the well the next evening. They had returned to Kaede's that day around noon and she had went home right away for some relaxation and study time, but had forgotten her Biology book in the hut. She blinked as she caught sight of familiar lights, and bit her lip as she instantly recognized them as Kikyou's soul collectors. She slipped into the forest and made her way as silently as she could towards where the dead priestess was with Inuyasha.

"...you were my first love, Kikyou, and I don't think that I could ever stop loving you,"

"Then come with me now, Inuyasha." Kikyou said as Kagome let out a small gasp, catching both of their attentions, Inuyasha whipped around, his eyes wide and ears flat on his head.

"K,Kagome!" he said, but she turned and didn't listen to what he was going to say, he muttered curses under his breath.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou said softly, he looked at her and sighed.

"I don't think that I could ever stop loving you, Kikyou, but your dead, your no longer among the living. And, I, I love Kagome now. I wasn't the one who killed you. I will avenge your death, but I, I cant leave Kagome, im sorry. If you cant understand that, then, I, I don't know how to explain it to you." he said softly before he turned and darted off, Kikyou sighed as she looked up at the star lit sky and crescent moon, then turned and disappeared.

-

-

-

Kagome ran through the forest, wincing slightly when she felt a twig or thorn tear through her flesh. She slowed and frowned, she should have already reached the well, she looked around and groaned softly as she realized she didn't recognize where she was.

"Great, this is just wonderful!!" she yelled to herself sarcastically, her voice cracking as tears ran down her face. "I didn't even get my text book, either." she muttered to herself as she continued walking.

After about fifteen minutes she sighed as she came across a cave and sniffled as she tried to wipe the seemingly never ending tears from her face. She stiffened and paled slightly when she heard a deep, dangerous growl come from within the dark cave. She froze and started to back away, as she did the growling stopped, she looked around, waiting for a demon or anything to jump out and attack her. She blinked when it didn't, then looked back at the cave, she gulped.

"H,hello?" she called timidly, then bit her lip when she heard the growl again. She sighed as she turned, then let out a yelp and small cry of pain when she turned to go in another direction and caught her foot on a tree root. She whimpered, more tears coming form her eyes when she heard the crack that was her ankle twisting out of place. Her eyes darted up to the cave entrance and she sucked in a breath to scream, but stopped, her scream was stuck in her throat by her fear when she saw glowing deadly red eyes. She closed her eyes and flinched, waiting for the feeling of jaws to clamp down on her and devour her or for claws to rip her apart.

-

-

-

"Hello Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Mrs. Higarashi said kindly to Inuyasha as he froze coming in Kagomes window, she was folding Kagomes now clean clothes.

"Shes not here?" he asked, his eyes were full of guilt, she frowned slightly.

"No, she left about an hour ago to get a text book from Kaede, why? Is everything alright?" she asked, he cursed under his breath.

"Every things fine, ill find her!" he said as he disappeared out the window, she sighed and shook her head slightly.

-

-

-

Kagome looked up after about five minutes of nothing happening, and gulped slightly when she came face to face with the muzzle of the demon in front of her, then blinked seeing that it was strangely familiar.

"Oh! Its you, you're the demon from the other day, with the jewel shard!" she said, her pain momentarily forgotten from her shock, she then let out a cry of pain when she shifted and cringed when she felt the wolfs breath on her face, she squeezed her eyes shut, then cracked on eye open when she felt the wolf sniff at her, then pull back and sit down.

"Umm, your not going to, err, attack me?" she asked carefully. The demoness looked at her for what seemed like forever, then shook her large, deadly head.

"Y,you can understand me, cant you?" Kagome asked, and sighed slightly as she nodded her head once. Kagome then blinked as she laid down beside her and motioned her to move, Kagome blinked slightly as she shifted, careful of her ankle.

"What is it girl?" she asked as the wolf let out a small whine, she frowned, then reached her hand out timidly and laid it on the thick, soft dark fur of the wolf demons head. She smiled slightly, then blinked as the wolf nuzzled her head under her arm, Kagomes eyes then brightened in realization.

"You want me to get on?" she asked as she nodded once, Kagome carefully did, whimpering slightly at her ankle a she held onto the thick fur firmly, but careful not to hurt the demon.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked carefully as the wolf stood, Kagome frowned slightly noticing that she limped, her wound on her front right leg obviously hadn't had time to heal yet. The wolf trotted into the cave and got down so that Kagome could slip off easily without getting hurt.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly and blinked as she felt her tears falling in her face again. The wolf looked at her and perked her ears up slightly and cocked her head to the side, a small whine in the back of her throat showing her confusion as Kagome sniffled, then burst into tears and buried her face into the demons soft, warm fur, then began to tell her everything and her troubles with a certain half breed.

-

-

-

Around midnight the wolf demon let out a small sigh as she sniffed the air and smelt the same hanyou that the priestess Kagome had told her about earlier coming towards the cave at a fast pace. She bristled and let out a deadly warning growl as he landed in front of the cave. From her position she could see out of it clearly, but he couldn't see her. He stiffened and sniffed the air, then growled.

"What did you do to Kagome?!" he yelled, making the priestess stir and the wolf growl louder. Kagome woke up and looked around, then, seeing Inuyasha, begin to tremble in anger and hurt.

"GO AWAY, INUYASHA!!" she yelled, making the wolf cringe from the volume and the hanyou flinch in guilt.

"K, Kagome, please, just, hear me out, ok? It wasn't what you think, I was telling her,"

"That you love her!! I know that, I heard you perfectly well!!" she yelled, he sighed as he walked towards the cave, then scowled slightly when the wolf stood, he could now see them, and made her way in front of Kagome.

"Do you mind!?" he snapped annoyed, the wolf growled dangerously, they both cringed when a dark blue light engulfed her form.

"Yes, a,as a matter of fact I do. This is my cave." a horse female voice said as Inuyahsa blinked slightly, then scowled annoyed. Kagome couldn't make out the wolfs new form in the dark cave, but Inuyashas eyes adjusted easily. Her hair was thick and black like her fur in her other form and hung an inch or two longer then Inuyashas in a lose braid, her bangs were messy and hung to her chin framing her pale face. Her eyes were a dark midnight blue, almost black, and her pupils were slits. Her ears were dark blue wolf ears and were laying flat on her head, obviously she was feeling threatened by Inuyasha's presences, and it showed with her sharp canine fangs poking out in a snarl from her mouth. Her clothes were simple. Her top was a short sleeved Chinese styled warriors top, it was a deep red color and had tears and darker blood stains on it. Her pants were black and a lot like Inuyasha's, and her feet were covered by fur wraps that were similar to Kouga's.

"Huh?" Kagome said, slightly confused, then gasped as she saw the female groan and fell to her knees, holding her arm, Inuyasha frowned.

"Oh no! Are you alright? Whats wrong?!" Kagome asked confused as she started to get up, then hissed as her ankle sent pain through her body, the wolf coughed slightly.

"Im fine, Priestess, don't move. Your still hurt. Ugh..." she said, then groaned as she passed out, Kagome gasped and Inuyasha sighed as he took his hand off of his sword and ran over to Kagome's side.

-

-

-

This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha Fic. First chapter, and it's a cliffy! Well, not a MAJOR cliffy, but, still one. I usually try to avoid them, but I find some amusement in making people squirm.

If you don't mind, Review please and tell me if I should bother continuing or not. And another thing! I have most all of this story planned out (I just have to type it and stuff...) But I still don't know if I should bother pairing my character (whose name you will learn next chapter!) With anyone. If so I was thinking either Kouga or Sesshomaru, but I wasnt sure. Oh well!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! Im SOOO sorry for not leaving a notice or anything saying that I was going to put my story on hold, and really, I wasn't expecting to, it just sort of happened. I would have updated earlier, I swear, but I've had a lot of medical issues the past two months, and before that, I've had my wisdom teeth cut out and all sorts of horrible painful stuff. I actually JUST logged onto my account for the first time since I posted the first chapter of this story! Horrible isn't it?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I went back and re-read the first chapter, and I actually think it looks and sounds a bit unorganized in the way I wrote it. Tsk, tsk, I guess Ill just have to do better...And possibly re-write the first chapter...

-

-

-

"Ow! Inuyasha, that hurt!!"

"Inuyasha!! Don't hurt Shippo!!"

"The little brat deserves to be hurt!! He shouldnt be,"

"Guys, shes waking up." Miroku said calmly, interrupting the argument between Inuyasha, Kagome, and partly Shippo before it got to intense and someone (Inuyasha) got hurt.

A small groan came from the female figure lying in Kaedes hut as she stirred. She stilled, and frowned as she softly sniffed the air, then slowly opened her dark blue eyes. The first thing that she saw when she got her eyes to focus were a pair of two violet twinkling eyes of a monk.

"My fair lady, you have the most beautiful eyes of any woman that I have ever seeoooaaawwww!!"

"MIROKU!!" Everyone yelled alarmed as the she wolf's eyes slitted more then usual and she brought up her clawed hand and scratched at Miroku, who, luckily, saw it coming and ducked before it could become lethal. Instead he got a large tear in the robe across his chest and two small scratches on his cheek.

"Please, calm down!! We aren't going to hurt you! Im Kagome, don't you remember me?!" Kagome shrieked fearfully as the she wolf rolled from the bed and lunged towards the first person she saw, Kagome. Luckily, her right arm shot a bolt of pain through her body and slowed her down enough that Inuyasha was able to jerk her out of the way and pull his sword out incase the female should attack again.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she growled, her fangs poking out of her mouth in warning, even though her body posture and eyes looked fearful. "W,why did you bring me here?" Her voice was horse, and even though she tried to make it sound more intimidating, it was obvious to all of them she was barely keeping her knees from shaking.

"Your injured, we brought you here to heal your arm,"

"Obviously it didn't do any good, Kagome!! I told you to just leave her in the cave!"

"What?! She helped me, Inuyasha! And she was hurt! There was poison in her wound!! I wasn't about to just leave her there to die!!"

"Well a lot of good your good Samaritan act did!! Now shes trying to kill you!!"

"Shes confused! Its not her fault! She doesn't even really know us!!"

"Keh! Whatever, Kagome! If you want to get mauled by a practically rabid she wolf that is obviously not friendly, go ahead, I wont stop you." Kagome glared at him as he finished, his voice dead panned and dripping with sarcasm. She glowered, then turned and offered a bright smile to the nervous and confused looking she wolf who looked like she was fixing to bolt or attack if anyone moved wrong.

"Its alright, we aren't going to hurt you. This is Inuyasha, I told you about him the other night, this is Miroku, don't mind him, hes just a pervert. Shes Sango, thats Shippo, Kirarra, and Kaede owns this hut, but shes busy at the moment. How is your arm, are you alright? Whats your name?" The only response that Kagome got from the female was a suspicious look, and a nervous one as she sniffed slightly.

"Please, My Lady, none of us mean you harm." Miroku tried with a brilliant smile, that only made the wolf stiffen more.

"Yea! We really wont hurt you! And don't let Inuyasha scare you! Hes nothing but a idiot anyways!" Shippo chirped, making Inuyasha glower and open his mouth to yell, but Kagome shot him a look that suggested he better hold his tongue.

"I,I...I'm not scared." The others sweatdropped slightly, obviously seeing the fact that she was terrified.

"Can we know your name?" Kagome asked carefully, her tone kind and a bit hesitant at the same time, not waning to offend her. The she wolf looked over all of them, sniffing a few times occasionally, and shifted slightly after a few minutes.

"Niu." Was the meek, but guarded answer as Kagome and Shippo beamed.

"Its really nice to meet you, Niu! And thanks again for helping me last night, hows your arm?" Kagome asked as she motioned Niu to sit down, but she remained standing, obviously not trusting them that much yet.

"Its...better. Um, t,thanks for helping me..." Kagome nodded happily, then giggled softly as Shippo snickered when her stomach growled softly in hunger. Her ears flattened to her head in embarrassment and her pale face turned a light pink color.

"Here, I have food in my bag! I imagine you are hungry, you've been out for two days now." Kagome said happily as she dug into her bag and pulled out a cup of Ramen. Inuyasha growled and glared at Kagome.

"No way, Kagome! Thats mine!! You are NOT giving her my Ramen!!" Kagome glared, while Niu shrunk back a bit, not sure if she was safe around the half breed.

"Your such a pig, Inuyasha! You just ate a few hours ago! She hasn't ate in DAYS!" He growled, and opened his mouth to argue, but never got the chance. "SIT BOY!!" Niu's eyes widened in surprise, then she shifted as Kagome offered her a large, happy smile. "Come sit down, Niu! Ill have this ready for you in no time!" She beamed happily as Niu sniffed again and frowned a bit, confused.

"What is it?"

-

-

-

"See? It was good!! I told you that you would like it!" Kagome beamed as Nius ears drooped a bit but she nodded slightly. She looked around Kagomes age, maybe a year older in human terms.

"Where do you come from, Lady Niu? It isn't very noticeable, but I can tell you have a slight accent." Miroku asked with a charming smile, Sango looked at her, along with everyone except inuyasha.

"I was born on the continent." She explained quietly, Miroku nodded, already having guessed that she was.

"Really? What was it like?" Shippo asked with large curious eyes, and blinked when she stiffened a bit, then turned and stiffened more as the flap moved out of the way of the door and Kaede entered with a basket of herbs hanging on her arm. She offered Niu a warm smile.

"Ah, so you have awakened. The poison in ye would have probably killed you, should ye not have gotten the right treatment. It shouldn't cause ye anymore pain, but it will take a bit longer for it to heal then normal. I would say ye should be able to use it without worry in about two weeks." she explained, and Nius ears perked up a bit and she looked down slightly.

"I see...thank you, Priestess." she muttered as she stood to leave. Kaede smiled.

"I am Kaede, child. Ye should stick around a bit longer, until your arm heals up more." She said with a smile. Inuyasha snorted.

"Keh, whatever. We'er leaving tomorrow, so if you want to let her stay and take the chance of her slaughtering you all while im not here to protect you, go ahead." Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gave Inuyasha a glare.

"Don't be ridiculous, Inuyasha!! Niu isnt going to do anything like that! Right Niu?" Shippo asked and beamed up at her, she nodded slightly, her ears drooping a bit and her cheeks flushed slightly. "See?!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, and let out a cry of pain when the hanyou grabbed it with his fingers and grinned evilly as he tugged on it.

"I,I really shouldn't stay, Priestess Kaede. This is a human village, I don't think that I will truly be wanted." She turned towards the door and started to go, but Kagome looked at her determined, not wanting to see her new friend go just yet, especially not with a wound.

"Come with us!" She blurted out, and Inuyasha looked up from where he was picking on Shippo and opened his mouth to interrupt, but didnt get the chance to. "Please?! At least until your arm is healed! We can protect you, and you can help us out and stuff!" She gave Niu a pleading look.

"I, I don't know, Priestess Kagome, I,I mean, I will just slow you down." She muttered, and Kagome shook her head.

"No you wont, besides! I still feel like I owe you for helping me." She said with a smile, and Niu shifted a bit as Inuyasha steamed in a corner, obviously not happy with the decision.

"FORGET IT, KAGOME!! We don't know nothing about her, she could just be waiting for the right moment to,"

"You know, Inuyasha, you almost sound scared of Lady Niu. If she were to attack us, which I know for a fact she would not do such a thing, you act as if she would rip your throat out,"

"Keh!! As IF! Are you saying that I wouldnt be able to handle a injured female?!" He growled dangerously, and Miroku beamed as the others, except Niu who was just watching with slightly confused eyes, snickered silently.

"Of course not, Inuyasha. Im guessing that since you aren't afraid of our new companion, then there should be no reason for her not to join us." Inuyasha blinked, then growled annoyed at Miroku.

"You stupid lecher!! Stop trying to trick me into,"

"Oh come on Inuyasha! Shes not going to hurt anything, and shes not going to hurt anyone! Come on Niu, ill show you around the village!" Kagome beamed, then jumped up and grabbed Niu by the wrist. Shippo jumped on her shoulder, and Kirarra and Sango got up and followed, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha, mainly Inuyasha, arguing in the hut with Kaede.

"Oh dear." Was all the old Priestess could utter before Inuyasha threw a punch at Miroku.

-

-

-

There! Like I said in the first Chapter, I have most all of the story written and planned out (of course its going to need some work...). Some of you might be confused by Niu's character and personality. Shes a Tri breed, like mentioned before, and she hasn't had a very good relationship with demons or humans. Shes not TIMID, really, just really shy. Shes been on her own for a while, and details will start to become more apparent when the story gets going more. Shes more aggressive in her demon form then her human form, but shes not really violent in either.

Niu, from what I've got written on my notes on her character ( I found the name on a website or somewhere, but im not completely sure ) is Chinese for _Girl_. It might not be true, so don't hold me to it.

Ill try to update soon, and if anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to ask!

_**Review Please!!**_


End file.
